Monster Mania: What are you thinking?
by Krocket
Summary: This is my fist attempt at humor!


FanFiction.Net var banner = 1; 

**Monster Mania: What are you thinking?**

**Category:** [Games][1] » [Pokemon][2] **Censor:** PG **Genre:** General **Reviews:** [1][3]

**Author**: [Krocket][4]
- Select Font - Verdana Times New Roman Arial Geneva 
Font Size: [Bigger (+)][5] - [Smaller (-)][6]

  


Monster Mania:

  
**Monster Mania: What are you thinking?**  
__

_Notes- This is my first attempt at humor! I had this idea when I was reading one of Chris Mcfeely fics, The Censer Adventures!'. Try to be brutal. This begins in my warped little mind. I know people read my stories, so review! This is an unusual fic, dedicated to Jaxxon, Chris Mcfeely, Cybra, and last(but far from least) Kyra! I don't own pokemon, digimon, or any thing else. There are a few things I do own. It will be shown later because it will spoil the fic.  
  
  
Chris Mcfeely - Sora- obsessed fan, who makes frequent gay jokes and running gags. You're great, Chris, loved How do like your Marching Fishes'. You are an inspiration!  
  
Jaxxon - Currently working on Pokemon: Evolution. Can't wait for Part 11.  
  
Cybra: Izzy and Ken crazy, has a __**tremendous **__eye for detail in her digi fics.   
  
Kyra: Like Cybra, major Izzy fan, those two write fics for each other.  
  
_  
  
The scene opens, a green field appears. It moves to show an empty hallway, which showed The Digi-Awards, months ago. A door suddenly bursts open and the camera zooms in to... me! Krocket!  
  
Krocket: This is Kyle Evanick, or as you know me, Krocket. I am in a room where we are waiting for the first of our guests. Wait, here's a few now!  
  
Zooms in to show... Tai Kamiya and.... still Tai.  
  
Krocket: Where's every one, Tai. **TELL ME!**  
  
Tai: Everyone is at the room across the street.  
  
A few seconds later.. everyone is shown in a party hall.  
  
  
- The eight Digidestined from 01, all with their 02 appearances.  
- 02 Digidestined.  
- Their digimon.  
- Ash Ketchem with his Johto pokemon presented.  
- Misty and her pokemon.  
- Brock.  
- Tracey.  
- Gary, the rival, with all his known pokemon with him.  
- Lastly, the evil digimon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, The Dark Masters, Apocalymon, Lady Devimon, Demidevimon, and (finally) Datamon.  
  
Krocket: Well, here we are. Digimon's and Pokemon's first combined questionnaire . Let's get started, and who better to get started than the guy that started it all, Ash Ketchem!  
  
Complete silence.  
  
Krocket stares.  
  
Krocket: Where's the applause? Where's the cheering? He beat the Orange League! That counts for something doesn't it?  
  
Misty: I'll do it. Hand it over!   
  
Hands Togepi to Brock and with her anime-style mallets, mashes Ash and those close to   
him, Tracey and Davis.  
  
Misty smiles sweetly at Kyle.  
  
Misty: Ask me anything you want. I'm not shy.  
  
Ash: (V/O) That's for sure.  
  
Misty: What was that?!  
  
Krocket: Moving right along folks, Misty and Sora multiple times have shown hints that they are in love with Ash and Tai and to prove it...  
  
*Misty's Song begins playing*  
  
Krocket: Mimi, Kari, some sound please.  
  
Mimi and Kari begin singing.  
  
Mimi and Kari: Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon...  
We both know we've got something on our minds...  
We won't admit, but it's true...  
  
You look at me, I look away...  
  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know where to start...  
I wanna' tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart... Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do...  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I _love_ you.  
  
I practice all the things I would say,  
Line by line, every word...  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But everytime, I lose my nerve...  
  
I look at you, you look away...  
  
Why, do you turn away...  
It must be, you're afraid like me...  
I try, but I can't pretend that I...  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see...  
I _love_ you.  
  
  
Ash slowly, nods and Misty holding her bag as a weapon swung at Kyle.  
  
Krocket: Security!  
  
Two Soulmon come between the two and carry Misty off.   
Finally, I was worried for a sec!  
  
Krocket: Introducing our next guests: Team Rocket and Myotismon!  
  
Myotismon walked into the stage area but... no Rockets. Ugh, where's Jessie, James, and Meowth?  
  
The doors suddenly burst, and TR is in the middle.  
  
  
To protect the world the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love... To extend our reach to stars above!  
Jessie. James.  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth that's right!  
  
  
Krocket: All right, enough! Sit down!  
  
TR and Myotismon takes their seats.  
  
Meowth: Thank you, thank you. You guys are great. Looks like we'll hafta deal with Vamp-boy on this show, but okay.  
  
Myotismon: Vamp-boy? Why you mangy feline... Nightmare Claw!  
  
Myotismon shoots the attack and Meowth jumps to side.  
  
Meowth: That's right!  
  
  
Krocket: By God, don't fight... Next topic, Jessie and James, you two obviously care about each other. Even the fans see it. I mean, there are hundreds of fics dedicated to just you two. Romance, action, drama, you name it! So, what about it?!  
  
Jessie rises from her seat, walks over to Krocket, and whacks him with her paper fan.  
  
Krocket: *sore* OUCH. Kind of puts Jessie/James relationship in perspective. Moving on, Myotismon when you knew Gatomon was the Eighth Digimon, why didn't you get rid of her?  
  
Myotismon: Uhm...  
  
Demidevimon: Well...  
  
Gatomon: It would of made more sense...   
  
Meowth is acting Brock-like toward Gatomon.  
  
A few seconds later, everything is in chaos, Myotismon is standing there like an idiot, Meowth is chasing Gatomon, and Jessie is trying to mash Kyle with Puppetmon's hammer. A few Soulmon jump in, separating Kyle and Jessie.  
  
Krocket: That was a close one! Well now, it's time to... *Looks at watch* Oh man, it's intermission time. So tune us later in Monster Mania, we get a private look at why certain characters do certain things... *cough cough Ash losing Pidgeot* So see you soon... I hope.   


R/R Please! I don't know if I should continue this... If no one reviews, I'll continue it. So, review or you'll be flamed by Charmer! Charmer: Char-man, char! *Spits out flame* So review, while I, run for my life! AHH! HELP!!

**Review Story** ( be a responsible reader and write a review)

Title: 
Monster Mania: What are you thinking?

Name:

Email:
(optional)

Review:

function checkFields() { missinginfo = ""; if (document.frmPost.Email.value != "") { if((document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('@') == -1) || (document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('.') == -1)) { missinginfo += "\n - Email (name@isp.com)"; } } if (document.frmPost.Name.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Name"; } if (document.frmPost.comments.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Review"; } if (missinginfo != "") { missinginfo ="FanFiction.Net v2.0:\n__________________________________\n" + "Please fill in the following fields:\n" + missinginfo + "\n__________________________________"; alert(missinginfo); return false; } else { return true; } } //-->    
If you feel that this entry violates any of the [guidelines][7] set by FanFiction.Net please [click here][8] to notify the staff. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=story-categories&categoryID=209
   [2]: index.fic?action=story-listfiles&categoryID=80
   [3]: /index.fic?action=story-readReview&storyid=167837
   [4]: /index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9968
   [5]: javascript:changefontsize(1);
   [6]: javascript:changefontsize(-1);
   [7]: 
   [8]: index.fic?action=misc-spamalert&storyid=167837



End file.
